I am Not a Child Now
by insanityfare
Summary: What if everything you knew was a lie and you were the last to know
1. Chapter 1

_I am not a child now I can take care of myself I mustn't let them down now Mustn't let them see me cry  
I'm fine, I'm fine I'm too tired to listen I'm too old to believe All these childish stories  
There is no such thing as faith And trust and pixie dust- _Disney

**I do not own The Outsiders**

From the moment she was born Starlight Curtis was the apple of her father's eye. Her mother was a nurse and her father stayed home with her and painted or wrote, which made them a good deal of money.

He was forever playing with that daughter of his though and taking her out. Starlight was defiantly a daddy's girl. She loved that man more than life itself. She was four when he died.

Ponyboy Michael Curtis was a good man who loved has family and tried to do right by them; but sometimes ones past has a way of catching up with you and this man had a dark past.

He had been orphaned at thirteen and raised by his elder brother. When he was thirteen misfortune followed him again. He had just had a fight with Darry, his eldest brother.

His best friend Johnny had a terrible home and slept in the lot. The two boys walked to the park together so Ponyboy could cool off before heading home. Well they were jumped and one thing lead to another and to save Ponyboy Johnny had to kill a boy. The two ran away and one thing lead to another and there was a church fire.

Being the gallant boys they were Ponyboy and Johnny ran in to save some children that were trapped inside. The fire led to Johnny's demise as well as that of another friend. As if this wasn't enough Ponyboy's favorite person in the whole wide world,

His brother Sodapop, was drafted into the war and died there or at least went MIA. Since than his life wasn't so great.

When he met his wife, Amy, things got better. When they got married and had Starlight Ponyboy was so content that he never could see himself sad again; than that tragic day came. Ponyboy was enjoying a quiet Thursday night at home with his daughter. There was a knock on the door.

A women and man came rushing in; they were holding guns. Ponyboy gulped. His daughter ran in and he got scared. He didn't want Starlight to get hurt; that would kill him. The women ran to the girl while the man held a gun to Ponyboy's head. She picked the girl up and smiled.

"Isn't she adorable Jacob?" Starlight squirmed. "Put her down." Ponyboy yelled. The women squeezed Starlight. "Your in no place to argue. You killed our boy and you owe us." Ponyboy gulped.

It was the Sheldons but he hadn't killed Bob; if anything Bob would have ended up killing him if it wasn't for Johnny. "Please don't hurt her. Please." He sobbed.

Starlight squirmed to get free. "Dada." She screamed. Ponyboy tired to get up and the man shot him. "Dada!" Starlight yelled trying to run to her dad. Ponyboy looked up at his daughter. He gave her a smile. " I love you sweetie. Please remember that." He said trying to get up. This time the women shot him and he died. Starlight began to bawl and was knocked out. After cleaning up the evidence they wrapped Starlight up in a blanket and took her with them.

Mrs. Sheldon clung to the child close. "I love our new little girl. What should we call her Jacob?" she asked.

The man smiled. "I like Alexis Elizabeth Anne Susan Sheldon." He said.

The women smiled and kissed the child she had claimed for her own. "Oh yes I love it. Lets go get it all settled."

Oakridge Times

Oakridge New York

October 23, 1978 Local author and painter Ponyboy Michael Curtis, better known under the pen name of P.M. Curtis, was found murdered in his apartment last Saturday night. His four-year-old daughter, Starlight Margaret Curtis, is missing and is believed to be dead. The widow Amy Maria Smith Curtis says that any one with information please call her at (821) 459-2232. Ponyboy is survived by his wife Amy and brother Darrel.

* * * * * *

At first Starlight was very disagreeable to the Sheldons. She would pitch fits; bite and anything else she could do. A few months passed though and children have such short memories especially when not reminded about them.

All to soon Starlight Curtis forgot her true self, or either hid those memories away, and came to know the Sheldons has her real family. She became Alexis and was such an angel to them. The Sheldons got a bunch of paperwork done and made it so that it was if Alexis Sheldon had always been their daughter.

Alexis was spoiled rotten and despite how she came to be who she was the girl was treated with love and affection. She had the best of everything and was taught as soon as she became a Sheldon to be a young lady and who was good and who was bad.

In her late father's terms she would be taught that socs were good and greasers bad. The sad thing was that she believed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own **_**The Outsiders**_

I walked into the dinning room. My father and mother were having breakfast. I smiled and kissed each of their cheeks. "Good morning daddy, good morning mother."

My parents smiled. "Good morning Alexis." They both said happily. I smiled and sat down for breakfast. Our housekeeper, Marina, had made bacon, eggs, biscuits pancakes and breakfast chicken. As usual it was delicious. "Where are you going today sweetheart." My father asked me.

I smiled. "Marcy and I are going to the mall to shop for some new cloths for school. It's winter and we want to look our best. I saw the cutest pink sweater at Macys. Oh and we were going ice skating at the new ice rink so I was going to pick up a new outfit for that too."

My mother smiled. "Oh you should get your hair done too. Isn't it about time to get it dyed again? You know I hate it when you leave it auburn; I've been dying it your whole life and it looks so cute. You might find yourself a date if you make sure it stays blond. What about that nice Johnson boy?"

I smiled. "Oh Sam? He is very attractive but he is dating Kelly Parker. Besides he and I are too different. All he ever talks about is his money and his looks. He is so narsistic."

Daddy chuckled. "I'm sure you will find another nice boy to go steady with. As beautiful as you are I don't doubt that many boys like you." My mother gave him an angry look. She is of the type who believes only bad girls need or want a whole bunch of guys gawking at her; and I was a Sheldon, which meant that I was better than that.

I met Marcy at the mall. She smiled at me. "Ready to splurge?" she asked. Wasn't I always? We walked by the food court and a very good-looking boy smiled at me. He had on some blue jeans, a black tank top and a blue-checkered flannel shirt. I could only assume he was a hood and according to my parents I was not aloud to associate with hoods; so there could never be anything between us. I sighed as me and Marcy walked on by.

"It's a shame he's a hood." I said sadly.

Marcy smiled. "I know couldn't you just eat him up?" I laughed. Marcy is boy crazy. I swear it's about all she ever thinks about, that and clothes.

On the way to Macys we walked by a bookstore. I'm not sure why but I love books. Most girls in my circle love cloths and boys and makeup, stuff along that lines; me I love books. "Do you mind if we go in?" I asked.

Marcy shrugged. She was used to me loving books and stuff like that. We walked towards the mystery / suspense section. A book caught my eye; it was by a guy named P.M. Curtis. "What did you find?" Marcy asked.

"Oh it looks good. It's called D_ark Moon Over Terranceville High_." Marcy rolled her eyes. "It's by a guy named P.M. Curtis. I don't think I've ever read one of his books. It says on the back flap that he died ten years ago and his daughter was kidnapped. This book got published eleven and a half years ago. It was the last one of his books to get published. That's so sad."

Marcy sighed. "Than why do you want to get it?"

I shrugged. "Hey look here's a picture. Gosh but he looks familiar. Maybe I did read one of his books before." Marcy shrugged and I bought the book.

We went about shopping than I went home to change for tonight. "Doesn't she look ravishing Jacob?" my mother asked my father.

He smiled. "She looks wonderful. Have a good time and don't stay out too late." I nodded than dad took me to the ice rink. Marcy was already there with Devin Richards. He was a very cute, very rich guy but he was a lot like Sam Johnson, actually he was his best friend.

"Hey girl." Marcy said happily. I nodded. The guy from the mall was out on the rink by himself. He could really skate well. He was so graceful and agile that I decided he was not all bad. I told Marcy bye than skated right over to him. Of course being clumsy and fast at the same time makes for a very bad combination; and I ran into him. I felt my ears turn red as cherries or strawberries.

The guy smiled. "You went a little too fast there huh Hot Shot." I blushed again as he helped me out.

"Ah yeah I guess so." I said shyly.

He smiled. "My name's Tyler Randle what's yours?"

I smiled. "Alexis Elizabeth Anne Susan Sheldon."

"That's a heack of a long name there aint it Hot Shot?" I blushed and flipped my hair. I couldn't believe I was flirting with a hood of all people.

"Yes I suppose so. You can call me Hot Shot if you like."

Tyler smiled. "I'd like that very much."

We flirted and talked for the rest of the night. It turns out his dad owned the best gas/ service station in town. I'm not kidding even my parents even used it. I told him about myself and he told me about himself. He walked me home.

"Here's my phone number. "If you need anything Hot Shot just call." I smiled and we shared a long passionate kiss. When he let go I smiled and waved goodbye. Golly but he was an angel.


End file.
